Tatuś Maks
11 października 2005 |Scenariusz=Lauren Faust Chris Dent |Reżyseria=Craig McCracken Robert Alvarez (animacja) Craig Kellman (animacja) |Długość odcinka = 22 minuty |Serial = Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster |Poprzedni=Moja droga Franko |Następny=Teraz moja kolej }} Tatuś Maks (ang. Mac Daddy) – dwudziesty odcinek serialu animowanego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, siódmy odcinek drugiego sezonu. Wprowadzenie Bloo stara się pozbyć Sera, będąc pewnym, że jest on jego bratem. Fabuła Jest siódma rano i Maks budzi się w swoim własnym łóżku. Niespodziewanie na jego oczach pojawia się jakiś zmyślony przyjaciel i mówi do niego "tata". Chłopak z przerażenia zaczyna krzyczeć. W domu pani Foster Bloo prosi Frankę, żeby mu pożyczyła śrubokręt, lecz gospodyni potrzebuje go, by naprawić drzwi. Nagle widzą tego samego przyjaciela, który pojawił się w mieszkaniu Maksa. Franka idzie się zająć naprawą drzwi, a Bloo zaprowadza go do kuchni i daje kakao, o które domaga się od jakiegoś czasu. W tym czasie Maks wchodzi do kuchni i natychmiast bierze kakao, mówiąc, że zmyślony przyjaciel ma alergię. Blooregard zdziwiony pyta się Maksa, skąd on o tym wie. Maks odpowiada mu, że jest to jego młodszy brat. Mówi, że prawdopodobnie wymyślił nowego przyjaciela. Bloo czuje się zazdrosny i urażony, że chłopak wymyślił sobie kogoś innego. Później do kuchni przychodzi pani Foster zobaczyć przyjaciela, który ma na imię Ser. Maks wyjaśnia, że Ser przyszedł do niego z takim imieniem. Starsza pani obiecuje chłopcu, że podobnie jak Bloo, Ser nie będzie mógł być adoptowany (zgodnie z warunkiem przychodzenia do niego codziennie). Bloo i Maks decydują się na budowę gokartu, lecz musi im towarzyszyć Ser, za którego Maks wziął odpowiedzialność. Zmyśleni przyjaciele jednak nie mogą się ze sobą dogadać. Ciągłe krzyki Sera podczas jazdy gokartem w dół powodują, że plany Bloo i Maksa krzyżują się. Chłopak wraca do domu. Rano, Bloo postanawia się pozbyć Sera raz na zawsze, poprzez sprzedanie go nastolatkowi, wysłanie go pocztą czy wrzucenie do autobusu. Na sam koniec postanawia zamknąć go w toaletce do końca życia. Następnie jednak za namową Maksa postanawia go uwolnić, ale okazuje się, że go nie ma. Gdy Blooregard poszukuje Sera po całym domu wyobraża sobie wszelkie tragedie z nim związane. Gdy nasz niebieski przyjaciel jest już na skraju rozpaczy, Franka przyprowadza Sera. Bloo po wydarzeniach postanawia pogodzić się z Serem i go pokochać. Nagle w głównym holu pojawia się Cler, twórczyni Sera i zabiera go ze sobą do domu. Wszyscy mogą odetchnąć z ulgą. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Ser * Maks Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Pani Foster * Eduardo * Pan Zając * Franka * Cler * Krakers * ...i inni Cytaty * Ser: Mam aparat nazębny. Maks: Znalazłeś to na ziemi, tak...? Ser: W koszu. * Wyrazy współczucia... ** Opis: pani Foster do Maksa (gdy ten nie słyszy) na wieść o Serze. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Cler jest sąsiadką Maksa. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Ser, Cler i Krakers. * W scenie, kiedy pani Foster poznaje Sera, została zastosowana w oryginalnej wersji językowej gra słów, której nie da się przetłumaczyć na język polski. Wypowiedziane przez panią Foster po polsku zdanie "Maks ma Ser" brzmi w oryginale "Mac and Cheese" (mac and cheese oznacza w języku angielskim makaron z serem – macaroni and cheese). ** Ta sama sytuacja ma miejsce w kolejnej scenie: Bloo Cheese, czyli blue cheese, tzn. dosł. "niebieski ser", rodzaj sera (ser pleśniowy). * W polskiej wersji językowej również "ugrzeczniono" kwestię panią Foster, która powiedziała do Maksa: "to twój pogrzeb", odnosząc się do tego, iż musi on zajmować się Serem (Maks tego nie usłyszał). Po polsku powiedziała zaledwie: "wyrazy współczucia". Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki